


【多cp】当他们感到热的时候

by Chu_Jiangqiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: 佐鸣 - Freeform, 斑带, 自蛇 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chu_Jiangqiu/pseuds/Chu_Jiangqiu
Summary: 下面的东西由一个热成傻子的人所写，随便看看就好私设：白绝本质上是尸体一类的东西，所以温度大概会偏低一些
Relationships: Jiraiya/Orochimaru (Naruto), Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	【多cp】当他们感到热的时候

1.斑带的场合  
土：臭老头你离我远一点，热死了！  
斑：身为一个擅长火遁的宇智波，居然连这点温度都忍受不了，呵。  
土：说得好像你不热一样。  
斑：我当然热，但是白绝温度偏低。  
土：……我看你不如去把头发剪了。  
土：诶诶诶？不剪就不剪，你别放火遁啊，本来已经很热了好不好？  
土：不然我现在去找只白绝给你当抱枕……  
土：……算了，你爱靠就靠着吧。

2.佐鸣的场合  
鸣：佐助……  
鸣：佐助我好热的说……  
鸣：佐助佐助，我想吃冰棍啊我说……  
佐（掰开手里的冰棒递给鸣人）：吊车尾的拿好。  
鸣：佐助果然最好了我说！

3.千手的场合  
热？那是什么？  
木遁·树界降临——你值得拥有。  
感谢族长大人用木遁催生的植被。  
况且我们还有擅长水遁的扉间大人。  
族地那些湖啊河啊瀑布啊，都是扉间大人的功劳。  
所以我们千手er在夏天根本不害怕气温高。  
想想隔壁宇智波到了夏天热到不行，但只会火遁就感觉心情舒畅。  
你说隔壁同样有木遁的两个人为什么不用树树界降临？  
这个你要去问他们本人。

5.自蛇的场合  
自：所以说夏天我最喜欢来你这里了，在地下的确要凉快一些。  
蛇：你也只有这个时候会来了。  
自：我平时那不是要去取材吗？  
蛇：所以你今年怎么不来了？  
蛇：……忘了，海里面比我这里凉快多了。

6.小樱的场合  
樱：我当然热，但最近不能着凉所以只好忍着。冰棍的话……小时候也幻想过和佐助君分享冰棍什么的，但现在想起来果然不太现实。为什么？那还用说吗？佐助君满脑子都是鸣人那家伙才不会把我们看在眼里。


End file.
